BlitzFire34: A Story
This is going to be a story of my time on this wiki. Since I am retiring soon, I thought "Why not"? Only April 01 2018 0:00:00 until my retirement. Retirement Day. Pre-Cambrian Era I first joined this wiki on July 28th (Which yes, was the day the Emoji Movie came out.) with the account BonBon889988 (I was a FNaF: Sister Location fan at the time. Don't judge me.) I was active for a few days, and then went inactive. Cambrian Era A few months later, on September 1st, 2017, I joined with my current account, BlitzFire34. 6 days later, I created my first pasta, Draugr of Quietus. People seem to like it, but I personally hate it. A few weeks later, the DomIsTheBest incident broke out. I was friends with Dom up until this point, and was shocked he did anything wrong. I later learned he brainwashed Yosh into banning MasterFrown0704. On September 28th, Yoshfico promoted me to chat moderator. I wore this new promotion like a badge. In October, I wrote another pasta, Embershard. I think it's better than DOQ, but I still don't like it. I was active for a while until late November, when I became less active. This is why I was absent for much of the Dead Writer war. When I came back, I found I had been promoted to Content Moderator, and a few days later, Administrator. This made no sense to me, as I had been inactive for almost a month. Still, these newfound ranks made me much more active. I wrote two more trollpastas, Communistbrine and Nazisteve. These got some interesting responses. I like them much better. And then... The Chas war broke out. EnderChas, a liked user, had done some bad things, and got banned. Afterwards, he retired to his own wiki, Minefictions. He then begged to be unbanned, which disgusted me. (I was a jerk back then, by the way.) I said some things to chas which I now regret. Later, a minefictions user named Mod Sayori contacted me and asked me to discuss the war. By that point, the war had run cold. It largely ended there. I later unbanned Tangyhyperspace, a chas supporter, though he blew it by being extremely rude to me and most users. Devonian Era This is the last and current era. After the war had ended, some of the users considered me the hero of the war. I'm not one for fame, so I didn't take any of the credit. I then continued adding on, until I began to get tired of the constant conflict. This is why I am retiring. There you have it. Not as interesting as most other stories. By the way, this last month will probably be my most active month. Rebirth Era Around the middle of 2018, I returned to the MCCPW discord server and left a message. I said that would be the last time I came back, but then I read the messages left on my board, and I knew I had to come back. They were all just so touching. Unfortunately, I was still IP banned and could never return. Until now. My new account is here. https://minecraftcreepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/User:Emppic So hello again. Did you miss me?Category:BlitzFire34 Category:Wiki Users Category:User backstories